


contemptress

by feistycadavers



Category: In This Moment (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, Pegging, Role Reversal, Sex Work, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: “My compliments to the agency for sending me a fine piece of meat,” Maria says. She finishes the last of her martini and brings the skewed olives to her mouth, catching both between her teeth and drawing the pick out in one quick motion before she bites down.(Chris doesn’t miss the implication that those are an allegory for his balls.)or, the one where chris is an escort and maria is a busy and powerful businesswoman who doesn't have time for silly things like dating. which is why chris is here.
Relationships: Maria Brink/Chris "Motionless" Cerulli
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	contemptress

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC OF THE FUCKIN DECADE HUH
> 
> you ever have a fic idea hit you like you’re wile e. coyote getting an acme anvil dropped on you and you must open a google doc immediately and go crazy go stupid? well. here it is.
> 
> i've been meaning to write a chris/maria femdom fic for ages. and then i made [this gifset](https://skold.tumblr.com/post/190942944657/thisplace-ishaunted-asked-chris-motionless) which i have not gotten out of my head since i posted it two weeks ago. and so here i am.
> 
> anyway if you know me i LOVE subverting tropes and i LOVE role reversals so i figured instead of the businessman who hires a pro sub or a dominatrix, why not make the domme businesswoman hire the escort ey???? and while i'm at it let's throw in some genderfucking and have her honorary be daddy. also i'm just really passionate about chris getting pegged.
> 
> anyway yeah daddy is used as an honorary here but no age play. as usual. and a heads up for some consensual slut-shaming/whorephobic language. for the record, i am imagining shitty baby goth long hair late creatures early infamous era chris, but feel free to plug in the chris of yr choice.
> 
> (i know what you're thinking. a fic tagged come eating and john 5's not in it? i know. i'm shocked too.)
> 
> sorry about everything!
> 
> title from the miw song cuz i couldn't title this fic literally anything else in good conscience
> 
> ETA 3/8/2020: i did a dvd commentary of this fic which you can read [here!](https://bringmoreknives.dreamwidth.org/120071.html)

Chris arrives at the back entrance to the apartment building a few minutes before seven. He double checks that he has the correct door code and keys himself in. The agency had specifically said his client doesn’t want him seen coming in by the doorman.

Chris doesn’t know who his client is. Assumes he’s the usual high up businessman type. He takes the elevator up to the top sixteenth floor, double and triple checks he has the correct apartment number. He adjusts his overnight bag on his shoulder, straightens the sleeves of his leather jacket, and rings the doorbell to the penthouse.

There’s a pause. The door opens, and the person on the other side is decidedly not a man.

She’s statuesque, for lack of a better word. She places a hand on the door jamb, red pointed nails the same poison apple shade as her mouth. Blonde waves spill down her shoulders and over her chest, where she’s wrapped in an ivory silk robe. She wears black pumps. She’s nearly tall enough in them to look Chris in the eye.

“You must be Chris,” she says, in her low, sweet voice. “Come in.” She turns and walks into the apartment.

Shit.

It’s not that Chris doesn’t see women. He just doesn’t see women a lot. He’s used to being hired by closeted CEOs and called to hotel rooms to fulfill some younger goth guy fantasy. Suck some dick and turn over a few hundred for the hour. It was odd enough for him to be called to a residential apartment building, let alone for an overnight, let alone by a woman.

He shuts the door behind him, follows her down the entryway to the living room. She stops at a bar cart, turns back to him.

“Do you like martinis?” she asks, opening her shaker. She pops the cork out of a bottle of gin.

“I don’t drink,” Chris says. Ouch. Already off to a rough start. She doesn’t push it, however.

“Have a seat on the couch,” she says. Chris finds himself sitting, though he’s not quite sure it’s of his own volition. His latex pants squeak against the couch cushions. “My name is Maria,” the woman says, as she’s preparing her drink.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Chris says. He sets his bag on the floor next to him, places his hands on his knees. He watches as Maria skews two olives onto a pick, drops them into her drink, and sips. She steps over to sit next to him, her robe parting to reveal the lace bands of nude thigh high stockings and the garters clipped into them. A print of her lipstick is left on the glass.

“You come highly recommended,” Maria comments. She places her glass on the table.

“The agency tries to send their best,” Chris says. It’s not his smoothest, but god. He’s a little caught off guard here.

“Do you like powerful women, Chris?” Maria asks. She drags a fingernail along a seam on Chris’s sleeve.

“I love powerful women,” Chris says, managing to keep his voice steady. Shit. He hasn’t been this nervous at an appointment in years. Maria places her hand over his on his thigh.

“Do you think you have what it takes to please a woman like me?” Maria asks. Chris swallows dryly. Hopefully that wasn’t an audible gulp.

“Well, I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Chris says. He smiles weakly. Maria grins.

“That may be true,” she says. “Take off your jacket.”

Right to it, then.

Chris shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and pulls his arms from the sleeves. Maria watches as she drinks, nudging the pick with the olives on it, rotating it around the glass. He drapes it over the arm of the couch.

“Are you kinky, Chris?” Maria asks. She traces the outline of a ghost on Chris’s forearm with her fingernail. Right. His boss had mentioned this was that kind of call.

“I guess so,” he says.

“Have you ever been spanked?” Maria asks. Chris feels the blush creep up his neck.

“Not in awhile,” he admits. Maria laughs softly.

“Stand,” she says, her voice firm. “Take off your clothes.”

Chris obeys, again, almost automatically. He starts with the t-shirt, pulling it over his head, then tossing it on top of his jacket. Chris unbuckles his bondage belt, dropping it to the floor, unzips and steps out of his boots, tucks his socks into their corresponding shoe, then hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his latex pants.

“Ah ah,” Maria says, lifting a pointed finger. She rotates it in the air, gesturing for him to turn around. “Let me see that ass that I’m paying for.”

Fuck. She must know he can’t wear underwear under latex. Chris turns away from her, arches a little as the latex crinkles as he pulls it down under the curve of his ass. He tugs them back up the tiniest bit _just so_ that it lifts his ass a little. Maria hums her approval. Chris peels the rubber down his thighs, steps out of them, and turns back to her, half hard. She’s uncrossed her legs now, a heel propped up on the table.

“My compliments to the agency for sending me a fine piece of meat,” Maria says. She finishes the last of her martini and brings the skewed olives to her mouth, catching both between her teeth and drawing the pick out in one quick motion before she bites down.

(Chris doesn’t miss the implication that those are an allegory for his balls.)

“I’m sure you’re wondering why a beautiful woman such as myself would go to such lengths as to hire an escort,” Maria says, as she’s standing. She unties the silk sash holding her robe closed. Chris sees a flash of black lace underneath. “Truth is, I’m a busy woman. I don’t have time for those silly sorts of things like _dating_ or _finding a partner_.” She places her hand on his chest. “And I like to control men.”

Chris nods dumbly.

“You’ll call me daddy,” Maria says. “Come.”

Maria is halfway across the room before Chris’s brain catches up to his body. Right. Right. He follows her down the hallway, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and into a bedroom with dark walls. There are already candles lit. Something tells Chris it’s not entirely just to set the mood. She points to the floor at the end of the bed and Chris takes the hint to stand there.

“Are you familiar with the traffic light system of safe words?” Maria asks. She brings her hands up to rake her fingers through his hair, nails on his scalp making him shudder.

“Yes, daddy,” Chris says, the word tasting dirty in his mouth. Maria shrugs her robe off and tosses it to the side, and Chris’s train of thought derails pretty quickly once he finally sees her body, wrapped in black lace and straps, her thick thighs and the tattoos up her arm. She grins up at him. 

“Excellent,” she says. “One thing you’re going to have to get straight,” Maria says, “is that this is all about me. I called you here. You’re here for me. And frankly, I don’t particularly care if you come.” She scrapes the points of her nails up Chris’s ribs and he shudders hard. “I fully intend to fuck you and wreck that pretty little ass of yours. But first.” Maria brings a hand up to Chris’s neck, traces the words along his jaw with a fingertip. “How good are you at eating pussy?” The word sounds especially filthy coming out of her mouth.

“Haven’t had any complaints,” Chris says, and Maria laughs quietly. It’s a genuine smile. 

“Good,” she says. She steps over to a high-backed chair by the window, sits, crosses her legs. “On your knees. Crawl to me and come take off my heels.”

“Yes, daddy,” Chris says, lowering himself down onto his knees. He crawls over, where he kneels at her feet, carefully takes a red-bottomed heel in his hands. He removes it and she offers him the other one, which he carefully places next to the first. Maria leans down to him, takes his jaw in her hand, pulls him in close to her face, close enough he can feel her breath on his mouth.

“Stick your tongue out,” Maria murmurs, and Chris opens his mouth, holds it out for her. She licks it with her own tongue, and Chris’s breath catches. “That’s how I want you to lick my pussy,” she whispers. She does it again, flicks her tongue so it catches Chris’s top lip. “Long, slow strokes like that. You got it?” Chris makes a noise. Quickly, Maria brings her hand up, slaps Chris’s cheek. He jumps. “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Yes, daddy,” Chris says quickly. 

“Good boy,” Maria says, leaning back in her chair. She hooks her fingers into her panties and slides them down and off, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair. “Now c’mere and get your face in there,” she says, fingers in his hair, guiding him. Chris brings a hand around the back of her thigh and ducks his head down, laves his tongue into her. Fuck. She’s _wet_. Maria sighs as he licks all the way up, long and slow as instructed. She tightens her fingers in Chris’s hair and pulls him in deeper, letting him mouth over her cunt. Then she wrenches his head right back up. “What do you say?” she asks.

“Thank you, daddy,” Chris says, and Maria forces his head back down. His tongue slicks over the folds of her pussy, his hand pulling her closer to the edge of the chair.

“That’s it,” Maria says, her voice shuddering a little. It’s the first time Chris hears it waver. He must be doing something right. He closes his mouth around her cunt, sucks, licks, and Maria moans in earnest, grinding up into his face. Chris brings his other hand up and thumbs her open so he can get in deeper. “Fuck, worship my cunt,” Maria keens, and Chris glances up to look at her, her head dropped back, the curve of her tattooed neck. She rolls her hips up into his mouth and brings her leg around to drape over his shoulder, the silk of her stockings sliding against his bare back as she traps him in. Chris works his tongue into her clit and Maria shudders, her fingers wound in his hair. “God, you’re so fucking good at that,” Maria gasps out. “No wonder all my girlfriends told me about you. _Fuck_.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Chris says into her cunt, his voice muffled between her legs, and Maria moans. She keeps her hand on the back of his head, lets him lick deeper. He laves the flat of his tongue over her clit again and she jumps a little at the pressure.

“Good boy,” Maria whispers, nodding him on. “Keep doing that. Fuck.” She drops her head back down and meets Chris’s eyes, and she moans through gritted teeth. “M’gonna come right on your pretty fuckin’ face.” Chris hums into her pussy, keeps the same rhythm, eyes still locked, and she arches off the chair. Maria only breaks the eye contact when her orgasm hits her and she cries out, comes hard and hot against Chris’s tongue, heavy and wet and Chris moans into her. Maria closes her thighs around Chris’s head, pulling his hair with the rolling of her hips. She fucks her cunt up at Chris’s mouth, riding it out, and then just as soon as she’s done, she throws him back off her. He catches himself with a hand behind him on the floor. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Chris says, breathless, and Maria brings her leg down off the arm of the chair, her foot resting on Chris’s thigh.

“I’d say even just the head was well worth the price of admission,” Maria pants, adjusting her bra. “My harness, all my dicks, and a box of condoms are in the top drawer of my dresser. Choose a cock and prepare it for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Chris says quickly, turning over to crawl across the floor to her dresser. He stands when he gets there, pulls the drawer open. Shit. _Shit_. That’s a lot of dildos. The drawer is lined with red velvet, each cock lined up, organized by size, and the harness at the end. Okay. He can do this. He sets the harness on the top of her dresser and pulls out a condom to put on the toy, but, fuck. _Which_ toy? They start small, only a few inches long and the width of two fingers, all the way up to one Chris isn’t sure even he, with his long fingers, could close his hand around, and that would surely hang nearly to Maria’s knees. He’s not confident he can handle that. But. He looks over the row, counts over a couple, choosing one that’s pink silicone and still long, but not as thick. Chris makes quick work of unrolling the condom onto it and fastening it into the o-ring at the front of the harness. When he turns back to her, Maria is sitting in her chair, watching him intently.

“You picked the pink cock,” she notes. “One of my favorites.” She stands, and Chris brings her the harness, holds it open for her to step into. He tightens the buckles at her hips, tucks the extra lengths of the straps in on themselves, and adjusts the cock to make sure it’s right side up. “You’ll need to prepare yourself,” Maria says. “I have nails. Lube is in the bedside table drawer.”

“Okay,” Chris says quietly, nodding. He retrieves the bottle, specifically trying not to look at the vibrator stashed next to it, and knees up onto the bed. Chris bends over for her, and Maria stands at the foot of the bed, reaches to smooth her hands over Chris’s ass.

“This is one nice ass,” she says, bringing a hand down hard on it. Chris keens, arches into it. She smacks the other side. “I want to watch you finger yourself open for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Chris says, slicking his fingers over with lube. He brings his hand back to rub over his hole, and Maria hums appreciatively, thumbs him open.

“I like that you paint your nails,” Maria says. Chris sinks a finger in, draws it back out. “Fuck, yeah. Do that again.” Chris does, all the way down to the knuckle this time, then pulls it out again. “Good boy.” Chris pushes his second finger in alongside the first this time. He makes a quiet noise at the familiar stretch of his own fingers, and after a moment of working himself open, the third digit is easy enough to get in too. “Damn. Look how your ass just takes all those fingers so easily. It must want my cock _bad_ , huh.”

“God, yeah,” Chris whines. “I want your cock daddy.” He fucks himself open with his fingers, the wet slick of lube audible between them.

“Yeah, you want daddy’s cock?” Maria asks. She rakes her nails down his thighs. “Move up the bed. I’m gonna give you this cock.”

Fuck. _Finally_. Chris hasn’t touched himself at all, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as he knees himself up, pulls his fingers out. Maria lays her cock against his ass, sliding it against lubed skin.

“Fuck me, _please_ , daddy,” Chris begs, and Maria obliges him. She thumbs the head inside of him, and Chris reflexively pushes back, sinks down onto it. “Fuck, _Jesus--_ ”

“Jesus?” Maria remarks. “He’s not here, baby. It’s just me and you.” Chris’s head spins. She pulls back and buries herself right back into him, her nails digging into his hips, and Chris moans. “Your ass looks so good full of my cock. Fuck yourself on it.” Chris nods, starts rocking back, rolling his hips against Maria’s, the dick splitting him open. “Good boy. Good fuckin’ _whore_.”

“Fuck,” Chris chokes out, riding her cock hard. He’s sure he must be leaking onto the sheets by now, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Chris is already blissed out just being so full of dick. Maria leans forward over him, plants her hands on his shoulder blades, forcing his chest down into the bed so he arches even more severely.

“Yeah, there we fuckin’ go,” Maria says under her breath, pounding into him. Chris cries out, tears stinging at his eyes, the loud smack of leather harness hitting his ass. She spanks him again. “Your back is so fuckin’ hot. Almost makes me wish I had a real cock so I could come in those dimples.” Chris keens at the thought. Maria slides a hand from his back to his throat, not faltering in her fucking relentless pace. “Would you want that? Want daddy to come all over you?”

“I’d want you to come inside me, daddy,” Chris pants, whimpering as his cock jerks hard against his stomach. Fuck. He’s not gonna last getting jackhammered into the bed like this. 

“Of course you would, you fucking whore,” Maria says, finally letting up, just grinding her hips into his ass, the dick shifting inside him. “Can you come without touching your cock like a proper whore, too?” Chris nods.

“If I’m on my back,” he says, breathless, and as soon as he’s said it, Maria’s pulling out and manhandling him over. She hooks her hands behind his knees and pushes his legs back, folding him in half, and Chris holds them so she can put her cock back in. Chris moans so hard his voice breaks as the dick sinks right back in, right at the angle he needs. “Fuck, _right_ there, daddy--”

“Good boy,” Maria says, and Chris can’t help but to notice her tits are starting to spill out her bra from fucking him. He cries out when she starts pounding into him, arches off the bed, reaches above his head to grab onto the pillows so he doesn’t touch himself. “Look at your cock; it’s leaking all over you.” 

“Daddy,” Chris whines, far from coherent enough to tell Maria how close he is, but she must be able to tell. She leans back a bit and the angle hits just right so that Chris is gasping for air, hissing swears under his breath, and then his hips shudder as he grinds down onto her cock as he comes, jerking against his stomach and spilling untouched, over and over, hard enough ropes of come streak across the tattoos on his chest. He can hear Maria praising him as she fucks him through it, only slowing down when he sucks in a sharp breath when it’s just on the raw side of too sensitive.

Maria’s fingers are dragging through his mess. Chris is coherent enough to open his mouth for her to feed it to him. He licks between her fingers. He’s vaguely aware of her voice calling him a _good boy_.

After a long moment, Maria sits back onto her legs, pulling out. Chris fucking _whimpers_ , which he’d be embarrassed by if he didn’t just get fucked into the next dimension. He has to close his eyes.

“You’re welcome to use my shower, or the bath,” Maria’s voice says. “I’ll be joining you shortly.” There’s a pause. ”And don’t think I’m finished with you. I have you all night.”

As she gets up from the bed, Chris can only hope he has the sense in the morning to leave out the back door he came in, lest the doorman see him stumble out of the building on jelly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3userfeistycadavers.tumblr.com


End file.
